Feelings Fade
by N Tonks Fan
Summary: The final battle has been won and Harry is free to continue his life with Ginny but something has changed between them and Harry realises he no longer wants to be with Ginny but rather re-start an old relationship


**I had nothing to do one day so I just started writing and came up with this. Hope you enjoy reading it!**

**...**

That was it over. Done with. Finished. The Final Battle had been won.

Harry was dazed. He had never expected this day to come but it had happened. He had witnessed Voldemort's death with his own eyes. Now he could get on with his own life rather than the life that had been forced upon him by Voldemort.

He gazed around the almost deserted grounds. Everyone had long since gone home or were up at the castle celebrating or in many cases grieving over loved ones. He had not yet seen Ginny but he did not feel like going after her, not just yet anyway...

There she was now. Racing down the castle steps towards him. He waited for the usual flip of his stomach when he set eyes on Ginny but it did not come.

"Harry there you are!" she exclaimed. "I've been all round the castle looking for you."

She stopped beside him and grabbed his hand. His palms which usually turned sweaty in Ginny's presence were dry.

_What was wrong with him?_

Any other day he would feel all warm and tingly, his eyes would light up when he was with her and he would feel like he was in a dream but today…

He had been picturing this moment for months. Him and Ginny at least free to have a proper relationship. They would share a perfect kiss and all their troubles from the past few years would just melt away. For those few precious minutes nothing else would matter.

It was all going wrong though.

"When they said you were dead…" Ginny could not finish. "I didn't know what to think," tears sparkled in her eyes.

Normally he would wrap his arms around her comfortingly but instead he patted her awkwardly on the back.

She reached up and pecked him on the cheek. At one time the place where he lips had touched his skin it would burn now there was nothing.

"It's over. It's finally over," Ginny said, her tears drying up.

She stepped closer to him and their lips met.

Harry waited for the fireworks to show that he wasn't going crazy. To prove that he was in love with her and that he was just tired. That all these signs were just him being paranoid but they did not come.

He pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes. Her flowery scent that he had once loved so much made him think more of Aunt Petunia's flower bed back at Privet Drive.

"What? What is it?" Ginny asked.

She did not look worried, more curious than anything else.

"I can't do this anymore," Harry said slowly.

Ginny gazed at him intently.

"But it's over. He's gone. You can settle down now. No more adventures or trying to save the world. You can just be plain old Harry."

Harry shook his head.

"You don't get it. Neither do I. Something has changed. I-I just don't seem to have those kind of feeling towards you anymore. I do love you, I always will but like Hermione, as a sister," Harry tried to explain. "Look don't ask me to describe it because to be honest I wouldn't know how to."

"You are tired," Ginny said firmly. "This has been the longest and hardest day of your life. You have lost many friends today. You're exhausted, in pain. You need to sleep."

"No," Harry stated. "I am fine. It is just us that aren't fine," he said sadly. "I'm sorry. I want more than anything for us to be together but…"

"Then why cant we?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Because… Because I am in love with someone else," the words were out of his mouth before he had thought about them.

Deep down though he knew his words were true.

Ginny looked as if she had been slapped.

"The months we had together were perfect, more than perfect," Harry said. "That feels like a long way away now. We have both grown, matured so much in this last year."

"What about in the summer?" Ginny asked quietly. "Your birthday…"

Harry though back to that kiss they had shared.

"I don't know. I just don't know ok? All I know is that my feelings have changed. I don't know why, when or how but they have. I wish they hadn't. I want more than anything for us to get back to the way we were but too much has happened. I am so sorry. I really am."

He turned and stated retreating slowly back up to the castle. He had never felt so low in all of his life. The loss of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, the hundreds of other people that had died and ending it with Ginny, _life could not get any worse at this moment_ he thought.

"Who is it?" Ginny called after him. "Who is this girl that you l-love?"

He chose to ignore her. He did not really know for himself yet. He had a feeling he knew who it was but he would have to wait until he could see that person for himself.

He stepped into the entrance hall and his breath caught in his throat. There she was standing alone looking worn out but beautiful. She looked up and straight at him. Her gaze rooted him to the spot. He was unable to move.

She glided over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"You saved us all!" she whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

"Not everyone…" Harry muttered.

She stared at him sympathetically. Her eyes full of understandingly.

Harry reached out a shaking hand and touched her gently on the cheek. Running his hand down the side of her face.

"Where is Ginny?" she asked.

"We broke up," Harry said shortly.

"I'm so sorry," she replied. "What happened."

"I'm in love with someone else," he said simply.

He leaned close to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm in love with you Cho," he said as they broke apart.

The End


End file.
